German Arrow Stomping
by RK Ryune
Summary: Kurt buys a new game, and by the end of the week every one hates it. Oneshot


Whee, a oneshot fic. I love X-men Evolution and I'm still sad about it's death. snff Oh well, there's plenty of other bishonen shows that I can enjoy.  
  
German Arrow Stomping  
  
By Thursday, every person living under the Xavier roof had come to hate Dance Dance Revolution.  
  
Every one, that is, except Kurt and Kitty.  
  
Kurt had bought DDR Max and the Konami Dance Mats to go with it on sale at Best Buy and had spent nearly the entire week playing it. He played it so often that by Wednesday, he had all the secrets unlocked.  
  
Kitty had immediately loved the game. Stepping on arrows to cool Japanese music was definitely up her alley of fun. She and Kurt played Couples all the time.  
  
Rogue hated it the minute Kurt brought it home on Saturday. "No frikin' way yer playin' that while Ah'm around!" she drawled. Rogue had previous experience with arcade DDR and hated it with a passion.  
  
"Oh, c'mon girl, it can't be that bad!" Kitty smiled playfully.  
  
"Yes, it can."  
  
"Hey, shut up you two! I'm trying to read da instructions!" Kurt yelled from his spot on the floor next to the PS2. Rogue stormed out of the room in a huff.  
  
Jean was next to despising the game. She tried Light mode and failed within five steps. "Humph. I was never very good at video games anyway," she snorted, flipping her red hair over her shoulder.  
  
Initially, Scott, Evan and Jubilee liked it. Scott downright sucked at it, but being fierce macho boy that he is, never gave up. Evan was actually pretty good, but after a spike put a hole in the corner, Kurt banned Evan from it forever. Jubilee simply hated the music.  
  
"God, how can anyone listen to that stuff?" she whined.  
  
"I happen to like it!" huffed Kurt.  
  
"Yeah! It's like, so much fun!" Kitty smiled.  
  
Scott finally gave up on Monday. He started hating when Kurt and Kitty didn't show up for Danger Room sessions. That's when Logan started hating it as well.  
  
Evan didn't like it because Kurt wouldn't let him play.  
  
On Tuesday, the Professor, Storm, Hank, and the guy new recruits all started hating it as well.  
  
The Professor began when scanning Kurt's thoughts. Storm found him later. "Arrows!" he was screaming. "All I can see is those damn arrows flying up!"  
  
Hank started hating it when Kitty accidentally phased through the ceiling and through his computer after a round of Heavy Mode.  
  
Storm just got sick of hearing "Sandstorm" every ten minutes.  
  
Bobby, Ray, and Roberto didn't like it because Kurt was getting all the attention from Kitty.  
  
Jaime didn't like it because he couldn't play Pokemon Stadium while they were using the TV.  
  
On Wednesday, Tabby tried to call Kitty and was surprised when she heard a ring-tone version of "Butterfly" ringing down the hall. A few seconds later, Kitty answered. "You guys are way to obsessed with that stupid game!" Tabby yelled as soon as the sprite said hello.  
  
Amara and Rahne got jealous of the masterful dancing Kurt and Kitty displayed.  
  
The thing is, they were both really good at it. They could both play Heavy, and played all hours of the day. Kurt's specialty was "Rhythm and Police," while Kitty's song was "Candy." They called their new hobby Japanese Arrow Stomping.  
  
Well, Kurt called it German Arrow Stomping.  
  
On Thursday, Rogue had had enough. In the bowels of the Danger Room she could hear the frantic stomping in the room above her shaking the ceiling. "That is ENOUGH!" she screamed, and ran upstairs.  
  
She saw the two merrily Arrow Stomping "Deep Black Forest." She whipped off her gloves and zapped them both.  
  
Kitty and Kurt fell to the floor with a thud. Rogue picked up the mats, took out the game, and threw all of it out the window.  
  
Then a look of horror spread across her face. Of all things. . .  
  
When Kurt and Kitty came to, Rogue was sitting in the corner of the room with her hands over her ears. "Of all th' songs in the world, ya both had to have that damn butterfly song stuck in yer heads!"  
  
They let her suffer.  
  
Yeah, that was interesting. I wanted to write it, because the idea amused me. I hope it amused you. Yay oneshots.  
  
And if you've never played DDR, that is your loss. That game kicks mega ass. 


End file.
